Concert
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: DuoxHeero and QuatrexTrowa: Duo has read Heero's diary. Duo tries to help out Heero with some ahem emotional issues.


Disclaimer:  
  
Demonic_Jou: I don't own Gundam Wing it belongs to its creator! Also I don't own 'Raining On Sunday'. That's property of my favorite country star, KEITH URBAN! **hugs her Keith Urban Plushie**  
  
Jou: Oh well!  
  
Demonic_Jou: None of the characters are gay either.  
  
Pairing(s): Duo/Heero and Trowa/Quatre  
  
Genre(s): Romance/WAFF/Lime/Shounen-ai  
  
Warning:  
  
Demonic_Jou: This is a Yaoi fiction, if you are under the age of thirteen, are dumb and don't know what gay means, are homophobic, are lesbian, or hate Gundam, don't read this fanfiction.  
  
Jou: WAIT A SEC! THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME?  
  
Demonic_Jou: Here we go again...  
  
Rating: R  
  
Definitions:  
  
Koi: Love Koibito: Lover Bindanshi: Good looking man. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The feel, the taste, and the smell. That's what sex is all about in Duo Maxwell's eyes. He hated it though. No one could please his throbbing erection. Maybe, one day, he could find that pleasure.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed a far off voice as it came closer. The boy's name is Heero Yuy. He is a fifteen year, old gay teenager. Yuy admired someone, but only he knew and was never telling.  
  
"Eh?" Maxwell turned around and looked at Heero. He got up to him and stopped, taking deep breaths so he could focus.  
  
"Duo..." Heero managed to catch his breath, "Is every thing set?" He snapped his head to the left and right.  
  
"Yeah, it's ready." Duo threw another bag into the trunk of the car. They were heading to a concert in another colony. Quatre and Trowa were already settled down in the back seat. That meant Heero and Duo had to sit together in the front.  
  
'Damn you Quatre! Do you always have to be helpful! FOR ONCE IN YOU LIFE LEAVE ME AND MY LOVE LIFE ALONE!' Heero stopped thinking about that and focused on more important issues such as where they are going to sit at the Keith Urban concert.  
  
"Are you two done fooling around!" exclaimed Chang from the middle of the car.  
  
"SHUT UP!" The boys loading the car yelled back. Everything was loaded and Duo and Heero got into the car. Heero, in the driver's seat and Duo, in the passenger.  
  
It was such a late hour that most of the time, Duo slept, making things easier on everyone else. Heero almost cried though.  
  
"Are we there yet!" complained Quatre as Trowa smacked him.  
  
"We'll get there when we get there!" Chang snapped back. They had been on the go for some time now, about three hours to be exact. With the noise, Duo woke up and Heero pulled into the hotel where they were staying.  
  
"Well, the concert's in eight more hours so," Heero spoke as everyone unloaded, "we can crash here." He opened the door and plopped on one of the three beds. Quatre and Trowa plopped on another as Duo landed next to Heero. His hand grabbed Heero's bum in the falling process.  
  
"Sorry man!" He apologized, blushing crimson.  
  
"It's all right." Yuy smiled back, "I think we need to all catch some sleep."  
  
"Who's sharing with who?" Wufei asked, looking at Heero and Duo. They already knew that Quatre were sleeping together.  
  
"I guess I'll bunk with Yuy." Duo responded, undoing his braid. His hair fell swiftly to his thighs as Heero agreed. Heero jerked off his green tank top off and got under the covers. Duo did the same. A hand crawled onto Heero's side, caressing his chest. To his shock, it was Duo. He thought that if he were to try anything he would be asleep, but he was wide- awake. The violet eyes met Heero's cobalt ones. They edged towards each other and met in the middle.  
  
Their lips, wet and warm with saliva. They teased at each others' nipples, being very quiet about it. Duo nuzzled Heero's chest, stroking it with his tongue.  
  
"How did you know?" Heero questioned the long-haired boy. He got no response for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Did anyone ever teach you to not leave things laying around?" Duo smiled, "Reading your diary helped me."  
  
"You read my diary?" Heero was upset for a moment then calmed down.  
  
"Sorry, IT WAS SO TEMPTING!" Duo laughed, as did Heero as they fondled each other.  
  
//~~At the Concert~~\\  
  
"We're sitting in A1 and A2!" Duo cheered as they took their front row seats. Being the American badass that he was, he wanted to meet someone of Keith Urban's standards. The music of Keith Urban's band began to blare when the Gundam gang had gotten settled in. The Austaillian spoke a few words of thank you and began to sing the gang's favorite song, 'Who Wouldn't Wanna Be Me'.  
  
"I got no money in my pockets, and I got a hole in my jeans. Had a job and I lost it, but it won't get to me!" They all sang with him. Out of stupidity, Duo pulled off his shirt and threw it on the stage with a bunch of girls doing the same. Heero smacked the nutso teenager.  
  
"What do you think you are doing!" he barked.  
  
"Letting loose, something I suppose you can't do!" Duo hugged him and then kissed him softly.  
  
"All right, have fun,'cause," Heero jumped onto his chair, "I'm joinin' ya!" Heero tore off his shirt and threw it onto the stage, right in front of Keith. He finally admitted he liked men and dammit, HE WAS PROUD TO BE GAY!!!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Tbc? Maybe but then gain it seems more like a one shot! 


End file.
